


化猫

by Maotuan2333



Series: AC乙女短篇 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Death, Cat, Gen, I'm Crazy, Sad and Happy, Sentient Animal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maotuan2333/pseuds/Maotuan2333
Summary: 不知道这是什么沙雕玩意儿，如果这算是乙女的话……女主是只猫✓不算cp向但是我写这篇文的初衷还是爱德华和海尔森被育碧气疯了的产物，逻辑什么的被我的猫吃了因为我疯了（what），我就是要给肯威家逆天改命！大约是个奇怪的猫的报恩的故事，部分细节参考《遗弃》小说，能接受的话请继续阅读
Series: AC乙女短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	化猫

爱德华在一个雨天捡到了那只猫，或者说，那只猫跟着他回了家，他那天没有搭乘马车，只是撑伞顺着伦敦的街道行走，在路过一条小巷时他看到了蜷缩在屋檐下的猫。他驻足了一会儿，翻翻口袋想起自己此时不会带什么食物也只能作罢，谁知那只猫在他走远几步之后就一路尾随他回了安妮女王广场，进门前它像是请求许可一样“喵”了一声，在爱德华俯下身伸出手时才进了门用湿透的脑袋蹭了爱德华一手雨水。  
它并不是什么名贵的猫，背部的毛夹杂了黑色和深浅不一的橘色，被风吹雨淋弄得一团糟，就像穿了件不好看的披风，而腹部和口鼻附近的白毛也被泥水弄得脏兮兮的。那猫一言不合就甩水的动作险些打翻了爱德华手中刚从女仆手中接来的一小盘牛奶，还在他精致的衣服上留下飞溅的泥浆和雨水，不过爱德华也不恼，只是笑了一下起身交代女仆等会儿给猫洗澡便去换衣服，后来女仆告诉他，那个跟他回家的小家伙是只母猫。

由于之前是野猫，爱德华在它接近珍妮和海尔森时总会留个心眼，若是它抓伤了他们那肯定是不能把它养在家里的。令人欣慰的是，它和珍妮关系亲昵，当珍妮做针线活时它总在旁边晒太阳打盹儿，要不就是抱着一个线团玩个不停，当珍妮把手伸到它面前时呼噜噜地叫着上去蹭，一开始这只杂毛猫并没有名字，不过随着珍妮开始叫它凯西开始，大家也就默认了这个名字。  
海尔森似乎更希望父亲带回来的是一条狗，就像他们的爱尔兰猎犬萨奇一样威风，不过凯西活泼好动的性格很快让年幼的男孩提起了兴趣。即便他比起同龄的孩子沉稳许多，可是孩子好玩耍的天性让他和凯西很快就成了玩伴，当他发现凯西会拍打地上的光斑时，他很快就找到了能反光的物件开始用移动的光点和凯西做起了游戏，当他学习或与父亲训练时凯西有时便安静地坐在一边观望，后来海尔森回忆起，训练时凯西观察他们的眼神倒更像是个猎手，不过因为它是只猫所以看起来丝毫无害。  
“喵……喵……”虽说和两个孩子打好了关系，凯西最亲近的人仍然是将它带回家的爱德华，只要有机会，更多时候它还是会跟着爱德华在家里游荡，总不会离他太远。此时门外的猫叫声，就是爱德华把它留在卧室门外时它发出的抗议。在确认泰莎不介意之后，爱德华把猫窝移到了卧室里，虽然有时候第二天早晨醒来会发现凯西睡在他们床上，可他们一动凯西就会飞速跳下床然后伸一个大大的懒腰，宛若无事发生。不少认识爱德华的人都以为他一定更喜欢狗，可当他们见到爱德华弯下腰摊开掌心给这只杂毛猫喂奶酪的表情时，都不由自主地吃了一惊，连爱德华自己都有些说不出原因，大约是以前航海时船上的猫帮忙抓老鼠的缘故吧。  
爱德华办公时，也许是凯西最喜欢的时光，因为这时候它就可以名正言顺地占领他的大腿，或是他桌子的一角，静静看着他笔尖晃动下书写的古老秘密。每一次处理这些事情时爱德华总是格外严肃，不过，在一个月朗星稀的夜晚，凯西在扑房间里的飞蛾时，不小心粘上墨水的前爪在一旁纸上刺客标记的中心按上了黑黑的爪印，爱德华停了笔，看着一脸无辜的猫微笑着将手指放到嘴唇前做了个噤声的动作，仿佛它也是这秘密的一部分似的，凯西似乎心领神会一般，乖乖跳到爱德华腿上缩成了一团毛球呼噜噜。后来那张纸被爱德华夹在了日记里，成为了对它的一个留念。

在伯奇常来拜访之前，大家都以为凯西温驯可爱，乖巧懂事，可令人意想不到的是，与伯奇见面时它竟然炸了毛嘶嘶怪叫，爱德华叫来常照顾她的女仆将它抱开时她也被凯西凶悍的样子吓了一跳。同一天，从不乱抓东西的猫竟然趁大家不注意把伯奇挂在门口的大衣下摆抓出了拉丝。后续的几次更是变本加厉，不仅在伯奇到他们家时从各个位置伏击，桌角，柜顶，椅背，甚至故意一般将踩了柜子顶灰尘的爪子往伯奇的茶杯里伸，数次伯奇离开时身上总有些细碎的伤痕，最严重的一次是左手背上接近两英寸的血痕——他伸手去开窗时凯西突然从窗帘背后窜出来就是一爪子，还抱住了伯奇的小臂又蹬又咬，伯奇差点手一抖把它甩出窗外。  
这次伏击之后，每当伯奇到来，凯西都会被爱德华关在卧室里，当然它并不愿善罢甘休，伯奇走后爱德华每次打开房门都会看见凯西在他枕头上打滚舔毛伸懒腰，赶走了就趁着他不注意又回到老地方继续为非作歹，安抚了也照旧，总之当天晚上他总会因为一枕头的猫毛打几个喷嚏，而凯西则会赌气一般离床远远的，即使爱德华或者泰莎将它抱上床也会被它挣脱，然后跑到猫窝里闷上一整夜。  
每次凯西“制裁”伯奇后，珍妮总会悄悄给它加点餐，一人一猫就像共同讨厌一个人的闺蜜一般悄悄嘲笑他蒙受的苦难，即使这一切无法改变爱德华想让珍妮与伯奇建立婚约的决心。珍妮的叹息与悲伤似乎也成了凯西有时对爱德华耍脾气的理由，可它终究是只猫，反复无常又神秘的小动物，这些行为只被爱德华当做“猫的习性”。

时光飞逝，两年的时间在伦敦，在这栋宅子里不知不觉地溜走，天气一天天冷下去，十一月的尾巴牵着十二月的头一天天接近，快十岁的海尔森却发现过去的两个月凯西与他玩耍时似乎总有些分神，他听家里的仆人说，最近在房子周围似乎有几只流浪的公猫在游荡，这也许就是凯西心神不宁的原因，他们随时注意把门窗关紧，可这一切似乎并没有令它安心，一个月前，海尔森看见母亲让女仆把猫窝搬出了卧室，因为她再也无法忍受原本安静乖巧的凯西莫名其妙大半夜开始挠门的噪声，自那之后一入夜，在偌大的宅子里就就愈发难找到它的身影，不过既然门窗紧闭，它也没法跑出去。海尔森给凯西递去小鱼干，可是它似乎也没什么胃口，年轻的男孩也只好作罢。

意想不到的事情发生在海尔森生日的前夜——几个带着武器的人袭击了肯威家宅，将看似平静的生活彻底打碎，一片惊恐与混乱中，爱德华雇佣的士兵和数个仆人已经倒在凶手的剑下，他越过扶手跳下了楼梯——有两个入侵者冲向了游戏室，他在极其痛苦而短暂的权衡中选择了保护兄弟会的心血。当他紧跟着入侵者的脚步踏入游戏室的门时，首当其冲的是溢满懊恼和愤怒的吼声，变了调的猫叫夹杂其中，尽管把趴在他头上乱挠的猫拽下来并不需要多久，可他分心的瞬间对一个老练的杀手来说足够了，爱德华将手中的剑刺出，一击毙命，那人左眼附近三道平行的血痕在昏暗的月光下一晃而过，他很快倒在了地上，不过第二个家伙就要敏捷许多，他几次躲过爱德华的致命攻击，甚至对他发起凶猛的反击，爱德华肩膀被划开了一道狰狞的口子，不过这暴徒的能力也只是堪堪而已，当担忧的海尔森出现在门口时，爱德华已将他的脖子划开，那尖耳朵的暴徒和自己的同伴一样瘫倒在地，鲜血从喉咙里流淌出来，同时割破的气管中发出令人作呕的咕噜声。不过一切并未结束，最后一个入侵者按照他们恶毒的计划点燃了房子，然而他的同伴都已经命丧黄泉，他也只能落荒而逃，走廊里很快烟雾蔓延，宅子里剩下的活人见势自然是要撤离，正当爱德华准备带着海尔森离开时，他听见海尔森小声地说了一声：“父亲……凯西……”爱德华闻声回头，看清了钢琴脚边侧躺的毛茸茸，他迅速跑过去提起它的后颈皮将它交给海尔森，紧接着就带着自己的儿子离开了宅邸。  
离开宅邸后，父子俩很欣慰地发现珍妮与泰莎都安然无恙，值得庆幸的是，危及宅邸的火灾也被扑灭了，这个可怕的夜晚并没有以最糟糕的结局收场。  
不过对凯西来说就不一样了，海尔森抱着它时很明显能感觉到它不对劲，若不是能感觉到它还在努力呼吸，他甚至以为自己抱的是一件死物。在前往布鲁姆斯伯里的马车上，爱德华顺着凯西的背摸了一下，很快就摸到它脊椎的异常——那个被它挠花了脸人将它甩开时它的背肯定是狠狠砸在了钢琴腿上，而它逐渐减弱的呼吸几乎是昭示了它的命运，它张嘴发出的喵声沙哑又微弱，前爪只能堪堪抬起碰一下爱德华的手，一双湛蓝的猫眼目不转睛地盯着爱德华，恰似那个雨天在肯威宅门口一般。海尔森见状将奄奄一息的凯西轻轻放到爱德华腿上，马车有些小小的颠簸，不过这次，闹腾的小猫闭上眼，在爱德华腿上睡得很静，很静。

在那之后同样发生了很多事，包括伯奇在他们的生活中的消失。虽然海尔森并没有那么在意，可是他能感觉到一切并不是那么简单，而先前爱德华提到的的“真正的训练”也在他们重新安顿下来后正式开始。在一切尘埃落定后，珍妮和海尔森在安妮女王广场宅邸的后院挖了个小坑，把封装在木盒里的凯西埋葬，海尔森找了一块很好看的石头给它做墓碑，他不愿意承认自己和珍妮一样为凯西掉过眼泪，可是他也不会忘记这个英勇的朋友。  
“先生。”一位看着有些神经兮兮的妇女在爱德华散步时与他搭讪。  
“请问有什么事吗？”虽说有些尴尬，爱德华依然礼貌地做出了回应。  
“我是一个灵媒，您的身边有一只动物的灵……”女子指向爱德华脚边，“您会交好运的。”  
爱德华顺着她的指尖看了一眼，勾起嘴角露出一个微笑：“是吗？那借您吉言了。”  
脚边微微散发蓝光的虚影蹭了蹭他的小腿，其实爱德华根本不需要那位女士告知，他虽年岁渐长，可那些敏锐的感官却从不曾退化，他的小尾巴，一直都在。


End file.
